My Beloved Rival
by kimeanly
Summary: Sehun tidak tau-menahu kenapa ia terbangun hanya dengan terbalut selimut putih dengan bercak dimana-mana. Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya. Ia berada di dalam apartemen mewah milik rivalnya. / KaiHun fic ; Yaoi. DLDR.


Pair: Jongin/Sehun. Uke!Sehun.

Rating: 18+ ; Mature

Warnings: harsh words, sexual content, boyxboy/yaoi, porn.

.

I'm warning you all, _**this is no children/adult zone**_. Mari cuci muka, cuci tangan, dan cuci kaki lalu bobo.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

**Inspired by Cash Cash - I Like It Loud and Chris Brown - Love More.**

.

.

.

.

_Sehun tidak tau-menahu kenapa ia terbangun hanya dengan terbalut selimut putih dan pakaiannya kemarin malam sudah berserakan di bawah kasur._

_Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya._

_Ia berada di dalam apartemen mewah milik rivalnya._

.

.

**M**y **B**eloved **R**ival

_._

_._

_._

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun meneguk vodkanya. Ia masih berada di ambang batas kesadarannya. Mungkin, empat kali tegukan lagi Sehun akan _hangover_. Pemuda bermarga Oh itu kembali mengacak rambutnya saat mengingat mantan pacarnya berselingkuh di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bahkan, perempuan sialan itu memutuskan hubungan mereka di depan laki-laki selingkuhannya dan mempermalukan eksekutif muda tersebut. Sehun tidak habis pikir, apa yang ia perbuat sampai (mantan) kekasihnya itu membuangnya begitu saja? Ia kurang apa? Materi? Fisik?

"_Fuck_." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kembali meneguk cairan berwarna bening itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya. Sehun mendengus lalu menoleh. Matanya yang sayup-sayup membulat melihat pemuda yang berada di depannya kini. Kim Jongin. Rivalnya sewaktu SMA dulu.

_Shit_, kenapa ia harus bertemu Jongin sekarang? Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini, sobat lama."

Sehun mendelik. "_Shut the fuck up_."

Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sehun dan memesan satu gelas anggur. Sehun memperhatikan rivalnya itu dengan wajah tidak suka. Wajah Jongin sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap menyebalkan seperti dulu. Sehun lagi-lagi meneguk vodkanya dan menuangkan vodka dari botol besar ke gelasnya.

"Kau sedang depresi, huh?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada (sok) ramah. Setelah mendapat gelas winenya, dia ikut meneguk cairan dari gelas kaca itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Jongin terkekeh. "Tetap saja galak seperti dulu."

Sehun hanya diam mengacuhkan Jongin. Entah ini sudah tegukan keberapa kalinya karena kepala Sehun mulai terasa ringan. Ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan mata. Merasakan ginjalnya yang seperti diremas-remas karena alkohol yang sedari tadi diminumnya.

"Tumben sekali eksekutif muda kita minum-minum. Ada masalah di pekerjaan? Atau malah... masalah dalam percintaan?" Nada suara Jongin benar-benar terdengar mengejek membuat Sehun naik pitam. Namun apa daya, kepalanya memang terasa ringan, tapi tubuhnya susah sekali bergerak. Seperti ada tali yang mengikatnya.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa, brengsek."

"Oh ya? Kenapa menurutmu aku tidak tau?"

Sehun kesal sekali sekarang. Pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya ini benar-benar cari ribut. "Bisa tidak kau diam dan berhenti menggangguku? Aku jijik melihat mukamu, rasanya ingin muntah saja."

"Oh ya? Yakin kau jijik? Bukannya malah bernafsu?"

"Diam, bajingan."

Sehun merasa pusing. Apalagi ditambah dengan ocehan Jongin yang tidak berhenti. Mungkin ia akan memesan satu kamar di club ini nanti. Tentunya hanya untuk dia seorang. Jongin tersenyum melihat ketidakberdayaan Sehun. Melihat Sehun seperti ini malah membuat otak liarnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia harus menggagahi Sehun malam ini juga bagaimanapun caranya. Sudah sedari dulu Jongin menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi.

Sehun beranjak. pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan itu memegang palanya pusing. "Chanyeol-ah." Ia memanggil bartender yang dikenalnya dan memberikan telunjuknya membuat angka satu. Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung memberikan kunci kamar. Namun sialnya Jongin dengan cepat menyambar kunci kamar tersebut dan memberikannya kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Kau, ikut aku saja. Oh Sehun_ku_."

Dan Sehun tidak tau kenapa malah pasrah ditarik paksa oleh pemuda berkulit tan tersebut tanpa tau ia akan dibawa kemana.

.

.

.

"Nggh..."

Sehun menahan erangannya. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Lidah Jongin dengan mahir menjilati leher mulus Sehun. Memberikan _bitemark_ dan _kissmark_ dimana pun sampai tidak ada ruang kosong di leher Sehun. Jari-jemari Jongin mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam kamar apartemen Jongin beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Sehun meremas rambut Jongin saat jari Jongin dengan nakalnya memainkan dua titik kecoklatan di dada Sehun.

"Akkh. J-jangan..."

Ciuman Jongin turun ke bawah, berhenti tepat di antara titik kecoklatan Sehun dan kembali menggigit, menghisap, serta menjilatnya. Tangan Jongin tanpa sengaja menyentuh celana Sehun yang sudah mengembung di daerah selangkangan.

Seringai licik mengembang di wajah tampan miliknya. "Sepertinya yang dibawah sudah tidak sabar."

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun. Sehun oleng dan jatuh di atas kasur dengan pose yang benar-benar menggiurkan. Mampu membuat siapapun berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jongin mulai berpikir, sejak kapan rival sekaligus cinta pertamanya ini menjadi seksi sekali?

Seperti dikejar waktu, Jongin menarik celana jeans Sehun dengan kasar. Tidak perduli dengan gesper yang masih terpasang. Membuat pinggang Sehun memerah. Sehun meremas bantal yang berada di dekatnya saat Jongin mengendus boxer tipis yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Nafas Sehun mulai putus-putus.

"Bau disini." Jongin menekan kejantanan Sehun yang mulai mengeras. "Benar-benar khas seorang Oh Sehun."

"Ahhh..."

Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari selangkangan Sehun dan membuka kemejanya. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang wajahnya memerah sekarang. Khas orang mabuk atau khas orang malu? Entahlah, Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing. Jongin menjatuhkan kemejanya ke lantai dan kembali menindih Sehun.

Jongin kembali menjilati, menghisap, dan menggigit tubuh Sehun sampai tubuh Sehun sangat penuh dengan _bitemark_ dan _kissmark_ keunguan pemberian Jongin. Lidahnya turun ke bawah dan berhenti di pusar Sehun. Menusuk-nusuk pusar itu seakan-akan meminta supaya lidahnya bisa masuk. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak tahan untuk tertawa, menolak, atau mendesah kencang.

Puas menggoda pusar Sehun, Jongin kembali turun ke bawah. Gigi-giginya menarik boxer Sehun agar mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam sana. "Well, ini sedikit lebih kecil daripada yang ku duga." Tangan Jongin mengganti giginya lalu menarik boxer itu sampai terlepas. Tangan terampil itu menggenggam lalu mengocok kejantanan Sehun. Mengurutnya dengan kecepatan teratur namun beberapa detik kemudian berubah menjadi liar dan sesekali menggaruk kejantanan yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang itu menggunakan kuku. Setetes demi setetes cairan dari lubang yang berada diujung penis Sehun keluar. Merembes ke tangan Jongin dan membuat pemuda itu tambah mempercepat tempo kocokannya.

Sehun menghadiahinya dengan jeritan kencang. Menutup lubang telinga Jongin dengan suara merdunya dari suara-suara lain. Kedua tangannya berpindah dari meremas bantal menjadi berpegangan erat pada pundak Jongin.

"J-Jongin! Ahh!"

Cairan kental menyembur keluar dari penis Sehun. Jongin menjilati tangannya dan membuka celana jeans serta boxernya sekaligus. Melumuri sisa sperma Sehun ke kejantanannya yang masih setengah menengang. Sehun mengatur nafasnya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan seakan ia baru saja lari sejauh sabang sampai merauke tanpa henti. Tanpa sengaja, mata Sehun melihat kejantanan Jongin. Iris kecoklatan itu membulat. Itu... baru setengah menegang. Bagaimana kalau sudah seratus persen menegang?

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, sayang?" Kai kembali menindih Sehun. Ribuan kecupan kembali dilancarkan Jongin ke seluruh tubuh Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Kenapa sekarang lubangnya berteriak meminta kejantanan Jongin untuk masuk? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Dan kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Jongin?

Jongin menggesekkan kejantanannya pada pintu masuk tubuh Sehun. Sehun meracau. "Ahh... tidak.. jangan, J-Jongin!"

Telinga Jongin seakan disumpal oleh sesuatu dan menghiraukan racauan Sehun. Jongin menaruh kedua kaki Sehun dipundaknya. Ia gila, ia ingin lubang Sehun sekarang juga. Persetan dengan penetrasi. Ia lapar akan lubang Sehun. Sebelum masuk, kejantanannya dikocok sebentar dan diarahkan menuju pintu masuk tubuh Sehun. Baru saja masuk kepalanya, Sehun sudah berteriak kencang.

"AKKKKH! JO-JONGIN!"

Jongin menulikan pendengarannya. Lubang Sehun benar-benar sempit dan ketat, menandakan ini pengalaman pertama Sehun. Atau... memang lubang Sehun dari sananya sudah sempit dan ketat seperti ini?

Sehun masih berteriak kesakitan. Jongin memasukkan penisnya jauh dari kata pelan. Kasar, liar, dan tidak sabaran. Jongin kembali menarik penisnya hingga tinggal kepala penisnya saja yang tersisa lalu dengan tempo yang cepat ia kembali memasukkan penisnya.

"Eungh! Sa-sakit."

Jongin menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir tipis Sehun. Menciumnya dengan rakus seakan tidak ada hari esok. Lidah nakal Jongin menyusup masuk ke celah bibirnya. Mengajak lidah Sehun untuk berperang, namun tetap saja Jongin paati yang jadi pemenang. Mengabsen gigi putih Sehun lalu menjilat langit-langit dalam bibir Sehun. Entah saliva punya siapa yang menetes keluar.

Sehun mencakar punggung Jongin. Ini menyiksanya. Ia kekurangan oksigen. Belum lagi penis Jongin dengan sengaja tidak mengenai prostatnya. Jongin hanya menggesek-gesekkan penisnya kasar dan Sehun yakin, lubangnya sudah lecet sekarang.

Sadar Sehun ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, Jongin menyeringai dan melepas bibir merah merekah Sehun. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, sayangku."

Sehun memejamkan mata dan menggeleng. "_Deeper_, Jongin. Aahh-_please_. _Hit that spot! I'm begging you_." Sehun membuang mukanya yang penting tidak melihat wajah Jongin. Ia yakin mukanya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"_With my pleasure_, _queen_."

Jongin menusuk lubang Sehun lebih dalam. Tepat mengenai prostat pemuda dibawahnya dan dihadiahi remasan kuat dari _rectum_ pemuda tersebut. Ini lebih memabukkan dari jenis minuman beralkohol apapun. Dan... tentu saja lebih nikmat.

"Ahh, Jongin!"

Kaki Sehun turun ke pinggang Jongin dan melingkarinya agar Jongin menusuk lebih kuat. Berkali-kali Jongin menyodok prostatnya, berkali-kali juga Sehun merasa _rectum_nya berkedut lebih kuat. Meremas penis Jongin yang tidak bisa diam sama sekali di dalam sana.

Sehun merasa kedua bola zakarnya berkedut. Perutnya juga seperti dikocok. Rasanya seperti seluruh kupu-kupu di dunia ini masuk dan ingin keluar dari dalam perutnya. Ia ingin memuntahkan cairan itu. "Jo-Jongin... a-aku- Ahh, aah!"

"Bersama, sayang."

Mata Sehun membulat. Tunggu, Jongin tidak berpikiran kalau ia akan mengeluarkannya di dalam kan? Sehun ingat sekali mereka tidak pakai kondom!

"Jongin! Ke-keluarkan di lu-uuarr! AANGGH."

"Aahh."

Terlambat, cairan kental berwarna putih itu menyembur masuk ke dalam perutnya. Jongin masih saja memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang Sehun. Lebih licin dan memudahkan penis Jongin keluar masuk. Cairan Jongin tidak semuanya masuk saking banyaknya. Beberapa keluar dari lubang Sehun bersamaan dengan cairan merah yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai darah dari _rectum_nya.

Mata Sehun mulai menutup karena lelah sampai ia merasakan kejantanan Jongin lagi-lagi mengeras di dalam lubangnya.

Sehun mau tidak mau melenguh. "Jongin-ahhh, ke-keluarkan!"

"_I need more_."

Sehun melotot horor. "Kau gila?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah membalikkan tubuh Sehun tanpa melepas kejantanannya dari tubuh Sehun. _Doggy style_. Jongin mendesah saat memutar tubuh Sehun. Kejantanan miliknya rasanya seperti diperas dengan kencang oleh lubang pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

Begitu juga dengan Sehun, lubangnya seperti ditusuk lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya. Membuatnya mual.

"Ahh! En-enough!"

Sehun meremas sprei yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi di bawahnya. Jongin membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun lalu menciumi pundak Sehun yang juga sudah penuh akan _kissmark_ darinya.

Kedua tangan Jongin meraba-raba tubuh bagian depan Sehun. Tangan yang satu memelintir titik kecoklatan di dada Sehun bergantian sementara tangan yang satu lagi kembali memainkan penis Sehun yang lagi-lagi sudah becek.

"Nggh, aaah- Jongin."

Tangan Jongin yang berada di penis Sehun benar-benar nakal dan liar. Setelah mengurut, mengocok, serta beberapa kali menggaruk penis Sehun, ia mengorek lubang kencing Sehun. Menjepit kepala penis Sehun menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya lalu menggesek-gesekkannya. Tangan satu lagi yang awalnya memainkan puting Sehun ikut turun ke bawah. Meremas bola kembar lalu mencubitinya. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa berhenti mendesah, meraung-raung, dan melenguh.

Jongin merasakan bahwa Sehun lagi-lagi kembali orgasm sementara ia belum. "Sepertinya kau menginginkan hukuman, Tuan Oh."

Sehun tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Jongin. Telinganya tertutup suaranya desahannya sendiri. Jongin benar-benar tau bagaimana caranya memuaskan Sehun. Lama-kelamaan Sehun merasa nafasnya makin berat.

"Aku akan keluar. Lebih banyak daripada yang tadi."

Jongin dan Sehun melenguh bersamaan namun suara Sehun lebih tepatnya disebut teriakan. Benar apa kata Jongin, sperma yang ia keluarkan lebih banyak dan rasanya membuat Sehun kembung. Setelah menarik keluar penisnya, Jongin beranjak dan menarik Sehun yang sudah pasrah. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan meja rias dan menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya namun membelakanginya.

Tanpa banyak protes, Sehun mengikuti suruhan Jongin. Lubang pantat Sehun lagi-lagi bisa merasakan penis Jongin yang siap masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Sehun menarik nafas panjang.

"AAAKKKHH!"

Sehun meraih lengan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat. Kepalanya ia dongakkan menahan rasa perih namun nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Walaupun ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, rasa sakit itu masih terasa. Apalagi Jongin yang memasukkannya dengsn tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Bergerak, sayang." titah Jongin. Sehun sebisa mungkin berpegangan pada lengan Jongin mengangkat bokongnya lalu menurunkannya lagi dengan pelan. Rasa lecet di bokongnya kentara sekarang.

Gemas, Jongin memegang pinggul Sehun dan mengangkat serta menurunkannya lagi dengan cepat. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol suara desahannya. Dengan gaya seperti ini, penis Jongin bisa masuk lebih dalam. Bahkan Sehun rasa sudah mencapai ujung ususnya.

Jongin menciumi punggung Sehun. Memberikan _kissmark_ yang menutupi seluruh kulit putih Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin berdiri. Membuat Sehun jatuh ke depan, dan untungnya Sehun menahan tubuhnya di atas meja rias. Kejantanan Jongin masih menancap di lubang miliknya. Jongin kembali menusuk-nusuk lubang Sehun yang masih saja ketat.

Suara desahan serta erangan terus menggema di dalam apartemen Jongin dengan merdunya. Entah sampai kapan kedua anak adam itu melaksanakan pergulatan mereka. Segala gaya mereka coba-lebih tepatnya Jongin terapkan sementara Sehun hanya bisa pasrah mendesah dan meraung-raung.

"J-Jonginn!"

"_Moan my name louder and louder, babe_."

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari membuatnya mau tidak mau terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tubuhnya mati rasa, apalagi bokongnya. Sehun mengusap wajahnya lalu mengacak rambutnya yang basah karena keringat. Ia menatap keseliling ruangan...

_What the hell_? Dimana ia sekarang?!

Sehun meraba bokongnya. Cairan kental berwarna putih tercampur dengan darah sekarang menempel di tangannya. _Shit_! Sehun merutuk dalam hati. Jangan bilang ia menyerang pria sembarangan di jalan dan berakhir disini. Sehun merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Sebuah foto yang dipajang di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur membuatnya terbelalak.

Itu foto dua orang siswa SMA yang sangat ia kenal. Itu dirinya dan Jongin-

APA?

Jadi mimpi kemarin malam kalau dia digagahi oleh Jongin benar adanya? Tapi mana anak itu?

_Sial, sex pertamanya diambil oleh rivalnya sendiri_.

Dan orang itu adalah **P-R-I-A**.

Gila, Sehun memang sudah gila. Ia membiarkan sebuah penis masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Kacau.

"Hei, sudah bangun?"

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati orang yang dicari-carinya sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu (mungkin pintu kamar mandi) hanya dengan memakai _bathrobe_. Tetes-tetes air dari ujung rambutnya menambah kesan seksi. Sehun tidak bisa mengelak kalau ia memang sedikit terpesona pada rivalnya. Ingat, hanya sedikit dan tidak lebih.

Sehun membuang mukanya. Melontarkan kata-kata sinis. "Kalau aku belum bangun, aku masih menutup mataku sekarang."

Jongin terkekeh. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia bisa melihat Sehun meringis saat menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Sesakit itu kah? Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar padamu semalam."

"Menurutmu saja."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sebisa mungkin bersikap ramah pada Sehun tapi Sehun tetap saja membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Tidak bisa ya kau bersikap baik padaku?"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Jongin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku harus pulang." Sehun beranjak. Ia menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan memungut pakaian yang ia pakai semalam di lantai. Baru ia mau memakai kemejanya, Jongin memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Menahan tangan Sehun yang sedang mengancingi kemeja berwarna _navy blue_ tersebut.

Sehun meronta. "Lepaskan aku."

Ia mendengar helaan nafas. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher penuh bercak keunguan milik Sehun. "Tinggalah sebentar. Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin malam, bukan? Kau tidak mau melepas rindu denganku?" Kai merajuk layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku harus pulang." Sehun mengulang perkataannya.

Akhirnya Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Sehun pergi dengan berjalan seperti orang pincang. Sehun memegangi pinggangnya yang mati rasa. "Perlu ku antar sampai rumah?"

"Harus kubilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak pernah membutuhkan bantuanmu, Tuan Kim Jongin yang terhormat?"

Dan pintu apartemen ditutup kencang.

Jongin memandang sendu pintu yang terkena amuk Sehun. Sehun selalu begitu padanya sejak dulu. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, wajah sendu itu tergantikan oleh seringai licik. Ditangannya terdapat ponsel pipih berwarna hitam milik Sehun.

Cepat atau lambat, kau akan membutuhkanku, Oh Sehun.

_Dan cepat atau lambat, kau akan jatuh ke pelukanku._

.

.

.

.

_TO BE CONTINUE_

.

.

Hei, remember me? Well; hello i'm ervien. Gue tau lo semua yang pernah baca ff ini pasti kesel kenapa gue apus di ervien. Gue baca kok review kecewa, marah, dan kesel kalian. Bahkan gue sampe pengen nangis. Hahaha lupakan.

Gue pindah. Kesini.

Alesannya karena disitu udah gak aman. Temen-temen gue pada tau akun itu dan gue BENER-BENER GAK nyaman. Gue mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Gue tau gue childish. Tapi gue ga akan ngelanjutin apa yang buat gue gak nyaman. Semoga lo-lo pada ngerti. Gue juga ga akan ngehapus kalo ga terjadi apa-apa kali. Gue ga akan sejahat itu. Gue tau kok rasanya nungguin ff yg lo tunggu-tunggu tapi malah diapus. Ngerti kok gue. Karena gue gak mau kalian ngecap gue jahat, gue post lagi. Setelah gue mikir panjang apa gue harus deact dari dunia ffn atau tetep ngelanjut. Kalo gue jahat, gue ga akan ngepost lagi. Tolong pengertiannya.

Sekali lagi, gue minta maaf. Semoga lo semua masih pada mau review. Maaf bgt ya yang ngerasa udh gue phpin. Thanks.

—kimeanly a.k.a ervien.


End file.
